Florina
Florina (フロリーナ Furorina, Flolina in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is one of the three Pegasus Knight sisters from Ilia, and a close friend of Lyn's. Her Pegasus is named Huey. Story Florina is a Pegasus Knight-in-training from Ilia. She has two older sisters, Farina and Fiora, both Pegasus Knights. One time when she was in Sacae, she fell off her pegasus, Huey, and landed in a tree. She was found by Lyn caught in the tree being attacked by a swarm of bees. Lyn helped her down, and the two became fast friends. In Lyn's Story, when Florina learns that Lyn has departed for Caelin, she searches for her in the Taliver Mountains. She accidentally lands Huey on Migal, the leader of a band of Ganelon Bandits. They are about to capture her when Lyn and her party rescue her. She joins with Lyn and goes with her to Caelin. After Lundgren's defeat, Florina is made a knight of Caelin. In Eliwood's Story, she joins the party along with Lyn when Eliwood aids Lyn in retaking Caelin. Her default ending is returning to Ilia to become a full Pegasus Knight. Her alternate endings include retiring to the plains with Lyn or marrying Hector and living with him in Ostia, which would make her the mother of Lilina. Personality Florina is a very shy Pegasus Knight, especially towards men and archers. In a support with Serra the cleric it is noted she is reserved even when talking to women. Although she is shy, she is very different when at a festival once she "starts coming out of her shell" (revealed in B support with Farina). It is revealed she used to cry herself to sleep every night. Farina could also make her cry at every practice. She hopes to become like Fiora, whom she really loves. Florina realises that if she keeps letting her eldest sister protect her and she becomes dependent on Fiora, that she will never become her own person. Despite her general fear of most men, she seems to have a small crush on Hector after he saved her from falling. However, she has trouble thanking him because of her timidness. Pegasus Inconsistencies Throughout the game there are several inconsistencies in the information given during various support conversations about her Pegasus. Name In her level B support with Hector, it is revealed that her pegasus' name is Huey. However, if Hector talks to Florina during Noble Lady of Caelin, she calls her pegasus Makar. Gender Although it is Huey who lands on Migal, Florina responds to Migal when he speaks of selling the pegasus, "Don't you touch her!". Huey is also called a mare (female horse) in Florina's C support with Nino. This is odd, since Huey is primarily a male name and later she refers to the steed as a male in a support with Hector. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Description: ''A pegasus knight earning her title. A friend of Lyn's. Base Stats | Pegasus Knight | Light |1 |17 |5 |7 |9 |7 |4 |4 |4 |7 | Lance - D | Slim Lance Vulnerary Javelin* |} *Replaces Vulnerary in Hector and Eliwood Mode Growth Rates |60% |40% |50% |55% |50% |15% |35% |} Promotion Gains *HP +5 *Str +2 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Con +1 *Movement +1 *Lance WEXP +40 *Sword Skill E Supports *Hector *Ninian *Fiora *Farina *Nino *Serra Overall Florina's greatest strengths are her Speed, Skill and Luck growths. She will easily max her Skill because of its low cap. She also has a good chance of maxing her Speed, but not her Luck, although it will probably get close to the cap. Her Resistance is alright, but she is not likely to reach 20. But she has very low Defense and HP, so archers can easily take her down, especially before promotion. Her Strength growth is not that bad, but her starting stat for strength is very low, so she will always be inferior concerning Strength compared to Farina and will be even with Fiora lvl 20 promoted. Her constitution is too low to effectively use heavier lances (even with 1 Body Ring, even though it will be useful), but after promotion she can use swords and use them without suffering from as large of speed penalties as with Lances. She has very high Avoid and fantastic Hit. Furthermore, she joins earlier than any other flyer. When promoted, she is easily more capable of defeating enemies all by herself, and can survive about 3 bow attacks. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Final Chapter: Light quote Defeat quote at Lyn's story '''Florina': Aaaiiieee!!! Lyn: Florina! Florina: Lyn, I'm sorry. I... I can't go on... Lyn: name! Take care of her! Get her to safety! Florina: I'm... I'm sorry. At start of chapter 16 Florina:Uh...Mark... Um... It's me... Florina. Um...I'm... I'm over here. Death Quote Triangle Attack Florina and her two sisters, Farina and Fiora, are able to perform a triangle attack. Here's a little guide on how to do it. P = Player's Pegasus Knight, E = Enemy unit P EP P The three sisters do not have to be in that exact position. As long as all of them are adjacent to the enemy, the Triangle Attack will occur. This attack has 100% accuracy and a 100% critical chance, very useful against bosses that the player is having a hard time killing. Be careful, as no matter what speed the player has, she will only do the triangle attack once. In addition, this will only occur if you initiate the battle. It will not work when counterattacking enemies. The attacking character will also say something to the other two, and a special animation will play. Possible Endings Florina - Pegasus Knight (Default) After Lyn abdicated rule of Caelin, Florina returned to Ilia. She remained shy, but this shyness has made her strong within. Florina and Lyn When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. Florina and Hector Hector succeeded his brother as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Florina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Etymology Florina's name almost certainly comes from the word 'flower'. 'Florina' is probably a combination of the name 'flora' and the diminutive suffix 'ina'. The name may also come from geography; Florina is a prefecture in northwestern Greece, along the Macedonian border. 'Huey' is a nickname for 'Hugh,' a Germanic name which means 'heart, mind or spirit'. "Huey" is also the nickname of the popular UH-1 Iroquois helicopter used by the U.S. military. Trivia *She lands Huey on two people (Migal and Hector) during the events of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. *Florina is notable for having only one male support (Hector). Gallery File:Florina-Portrait.png|Florina's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Florina-Mportrait.png|Florina's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Florina as a Pegasus Knight.JPG|Florina as a Pegasus Knight File:Florina as a Falcoknight.JPG|Florina as a Falcoknight File:Florina as a Falcoknight with a Sword.JPG|Florina as a Falconknight with a sword Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters